It wasn't magical
by CubicleOfThoughts
Summary: It wasn't something magical, it wasn't anything great.  It was simple and sweet.  It was my fairy tale ending.  A new one-shot.  It is really short and sweet. Please read and review!  Super short.


I do not own Degrassi.

* * *

><p>In tenth grade I met my soul-mate. He was the exact opposite of me. He had dark blackbrown locks of hair, he wore all black, and he was a sarcastic son of a bitch. I on the other hand was a sweet angelic do-gooder whom never got into trouble. But in my eyes, he was perfect.

The day we met; it will be burned into my mind forever. It wasn't magical, it wasn't even romantic, but it was ordinary in a way that can't be described, something you only read about in a story book. But sometime ordinary can turn into something extraordinary. That day was something to remember forever.

_Flashback:_

_I was walking down the street eating a tootsie pop. I was popping it in and out of my mouth when I heard someone come out of a store. The bell chimed signaling the door had been opened and closed again. Out of nature and curiosity I looked up; and there he was. His flawless face was looking directly at me and I blushed scarlet. In his hand he held a stack of books, and a cellphone. _

_After I had starred at him for a moment I turned back to the oncoming road and continued my walk. I kept popping my sucker in and out of mouth making an annoying sucking and popping noise as I strolled along. I turned the corner and was about to cross the street when an arm pulled me back. I hadn't looked both ways before crossing the street and a car was within inches of taking my life. The mystery boy pulled my into the inside of the side walk and said,_

"_Are you okay?" I was pretty upset about the whole ordeal. So I stood frozen. I didn't move or speak, I just stood there mute. I stood silent for a moment until I felt a pair of warm soft lips on mine. Out of instinct I kissed back. When we pulled away the mystery boy said,_

"_I had to think of a way to make you respond. Now, are you alright?" The mystery boy said. I nodded slightly and said,_

"_Thank you so much." Tears fell from my eyes and he wiped them away. He smiled and whispered,_

"_You're welcome. I'm Eli." He extended his hand and I took it while saying,_

"_I'm Clare." We smiled at each other. It was the start of something special, greater than us._

End of flashback.

It had turned out that Eli and I both went to the same school. He had just moved here and was getting supplies for his first day of class which happened to be tomorrow. He was a grade above me. I was a sophomore and he was a junior.

Eli and I had parted ways that day; but not before exchanging cellphone numbers and a hug. Just his tough made my whole body go into a tingling shock wave. If my hand brushed up against his, it felt like the hair on the back of my neck stood up straight. I don't know what this boy was doing to me; I wasn't sure if I liked it or not.

As time went on and I got to know Eli more and more I had learned that he had moved around a lot. His dad was in the army and it required him and his mother to relocate at the drop of a dime. This was Eli's third relocation in a year. He told me that this was supposed to be the last one until he graduated though. I believed him.

When it came to the end of the school year Eli had asked me to prom. He and I had been casually dating by then. I really liked him. Actually I loved him since the moment he saved my life. His simple kisses made my knees go weak every time our supple lips touched.

Prom came and went. That night I had given the man I loved the most important thing I held; my virginity. He didn't tell me if he was one or not until after the fact. _He was._

Two weeks after prom it was summer vacation. Eli and I had planned to spend the summer together. We were going to go to the lake and we were going to go shop for school clothes together. We never had the chance. One week after summer vacation Eli and his family moved to Vancouver. When he told me he was moving again he had tears in his eyes, and he told me,

"_I will always love you, rain, wind or shine I will live in your heart forever. Someday we will see each other again, and that will be the day I propose to you."_ I cried.

Today is March eleventh two thousand and twelve. It has been three years since I had seen or heard from Eli. Today I stand on the same street corner where he saved my life. I was popping and sucking on the same flavor of tootsie pop I had been eating that faithful day; I just stood there starring at the oncoming traffic. I was about to walk into the street when a familiar arm pulled me in. Before I could respond a warm set of lips were on mine. The second they pulled away the man got down on one knee and said,

"I said that the next time I saw you I would propose. So…" He paused and grabbed my hand and continued, "Clare Diane Edwards, will you marry me?" I broke down and cried. I nodded like an idiot and said,

"Yes!" This was the start of something greater than us; the start of something truly special. This was the story book ending I had always dreamed of.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: A really short one- shot that I had brewing in my mind for a while. It was short and hopefully good. I hope you all liked it. Please review. The more reviews I get the quicker I update my stories and add more one-shots.**


End file.
